The Untold Past
by sweetascandy13
Summary: Lauren Kate's Fallen series inspired story of another past life of Luce's and how she meets the Fallen. Part of an AU. Lucy goes to see a concert of her favorite band called The Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe (AU) for the Fallen series by Lauren Kate. It revolves around a past life of Lucinda's and how she met Daniel. The characters do not belong to me, only the storyline. Please give feedback and let me know what you think.

Lucy lived in a little town with little to do. Often times, she would find cities to visit, places to go, and other activities to get out of her small home town. Tonight just happened to be a night that she was going to a concert in Atlanta, Georgia to see her favorite band, Fallen. How Lucy loved the band; they were all so different, and tonight she would finally see them live, after a long car drive there.

She dug through her closet picking out her red and black plaid dress which angel wing cut outs on the back of it, that she bought specifically for this moment. She spent hours straightening her long black hair until it reached down to her lower back. She put on dark eyeliner making her hazel eyes pop. Everything was fitting right into place.

She had been planning for this moment months in advance. Her hotel room was already booked, she saved up tons of money for gas, she even had front row tickets. Lucy couldn't wait to make eye contact and high five the lead guitarist. It was top on her bucket list. Ever since she heard the band play and saw videos of them, she couldn't get that blonde hair or those violet eyes out of her head. Daniel, he was the hottest in the band.

Cameron was a close second on the hot scale though. Her best friends all adored the bass player's emerald green eyes and dark black hair. Even Lucy would admit he was attractive and would date him had she ever had a chance, but she fangirled over Daniel the most.

Roland was the hunky back-up guitarist, but definitely not Lucy's type. He seemed like the party kind of guy after reading an interview of his. He didn't seem to be as out there as Cameron and Daniel though; he was more of a background character.

The singer was a very gorgeous girl, Gabbe. She had gorgeous blonde waves and a cute demeanor to her. Every guy seemed to be in love with her after the smallest glance. Gabbe was the nicest of the band, always helping out others and doing volunteer work according to every article ever.

Molly was another one of the band members, she actually played the piano for the most part, but could be found playing backup bass or any other odd and end instrument. It was quite impressive but didn't make the girl seem any less intimidating.

Lastly, there was Arriane, the spunky drummer girl. She seemed like a punk rocker with the ways she would always change her hair. She was the reason Fallen seemed like a rock band. She seemed a little scary but down Earth. Lucy wanted to meet her over the other girls in the band.

… **.**

Lucy finally gathered everything into her car and was on the road heading to the concert. It was times like this when she wished she could fly. If only the wings on the back of her dress were real, she could soar through the sky and get there in no time. Though after lots of traffic, gas stops, pee breaks, GPS navigation, and CDs, Lucy finally made it to the arena where the concert was taking place.

She found a parking spot about a block away and walked the rest of the way there. _It's a good thing I wore Converse._ She thought to herself realizing how horrible it would have been to walk in heels.

It seemed like she was early, there wasn't too many cars or people to navigate through before she reached her destination. Walking in, she could smell the alcohol in the air. Too bad she just turned seventeen. There was no way she'd be able to pull off being 21. Instead, she settled on a hot dog and cheese fries before making her way to the front row.

Pulling out her phone, she realized it would be another 20 minutes before the concert started. She took a selfie with the stage in the background. All of their equipment was already set up, now she was just waiting for them to walk out on stage. She posted the picture on her Instagram excited to have wasted time and to finally be there.

Then, the lights went out and the stage lit up as Daniel and Cameron walked out on the stage together. Then Gabbe and Roland walked out. Lastly, Molly and Arriane took their place behind their instruments and they started off with her favorite song "Ashes."

Lucy screamed excitedly to be so close to the band, to her celebrity crush. Daniel was even hotter in person. His fingers moved effortlessly along the strings and neck of the guitar, changing positions with each chord. She followed suit, trying to play air guitar as gracefully as Daniel until she finally gave up and began to sing the lyrics.

Finally, the moment she had been waiting for, she could see Daniel so clearly in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to be on stage with him. She felt a sudden pull to be closer to him. She needed any excuse, any chance to be with the band, to be with Daniel.

The band played the last line of their song and Daniel spoke into the microphone. "This next song is called 'my last love,' and tonight one of you lucky ladies will get to come on stage and sing it with us tonight. Let's go Atlanta girls, I wanna hear who wants it the most."

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her hands in the air. She locked her eyes on Daniel as his violet-grey eyes scanned the crowd choosing who would be the lucky girl. Finally, he pointed to her with his eyes closed.

The security guards moved aside and helped Lucy on stage. It was her dream come true. Every band member stared at her as she stood on stage in front of them. It seemed as if all of them had seen a ghost. Was her makeup messed up that bad? Was her dress unappealing?

After what seemed like an eternity, Daniel finally handed her the microphone with a shaking hand and quickly backed away as if he was scared to touch her. It was a nightmare. Her crush regretted choosing her and wanted to be as far away as possible, so did the rest of the band.

Daniel played the first chord and the band jumped into song. I could see lyrics on a screen sitting on the stage I hadn't noticed before now. I already knew every word, though it was a comfort to have it there just in case. Soon enough she was dancing and singing like she'd done this a thousand times, as if it was natural to be with this group.

The song ended, and Lucy handed back the microphone. Gabbe waved at her, and welcomed her backstage after the show since Daniel walked off stage for a water break as soon as he played his last chord.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's heart was still racing from her experience of being on stage and singing with the band, even if they seemed a little distant from her. Though there was still that unexplainable pull towards Daniel. He must not have felt it though because it seemed like he could never put enough distance between them. Though what else should she expect from such a popular celebrity. She was ordinary, but he was magnificent in every way possible.

Lucy day dreamed the entire next song, not even realizing what they were playing or what she was missing. She just kept recalling all the events on stage and imagining scenarios that could have happened differently. She could have taken a selfie with Daniel, hugged Cam, even announced herself in the microphone.

She finally was awoken from her cloud nine daydreams when she heard Daniel's guitar solo. It was music to her ears. His movements looked angelic, his sweat seemed to glisten, his hair falling perfectly like a halo, he was glowing. Was it a figment of her imagination? No, Daniel literally seemed to be glowing a white violet color. For some reason it seemed so relaxing and familiar though.

Lucy watched the band play song after song, all of which she knew without any hesitation or stutter. She lost track of how many songs were played before they started playing one of their most popular songs, heaven and hell, which she assumed was their finale.

Soon enough the stage began to light up with fire mimicking the burning in hell. Then the lights lit up a bright white color of purity for heaven. Lucy's favorite part of this song was the choice of love though; heaven nor hell were ideal enough for her. She wondered how they would work this into their special effects when black shadows seemed to hover around the edges of the light and dancing on the flames. It didn't make sense how it would be love, but maybe there was an underlying meaning she didn't know about for it.

Love was supposed to be romantic, to be an undeniable urge, a person you never wanted to be without. These shadows seemed to want to destroy all things love meant. Lucy shivered suddenly cold and scared feeling. She got a bad vibe suddenly.

They must be super proud of their stage effects though because it seemed to convey their ideas very well. Lucy eyed the band members, but they all seemed to be focused on their roles in the song. It even seemed like they all chose a side.

Molly was furiously smashing keys on the piano looking down the entire time, the flames rising and falling with her tune. Lucy could seriously imagine Molly as a demon. Her aggression in her facials even seemed demonic.

Roland was also focused looking down at his strings, the smoke rising up making his dark complexion blend with the flames. It was a little out there to think Roland could side with hell, but there was no doubt that his stance was leaning towards hell.

Arriane, however, was smiling a bright smile with her chin in the air. Lucy felt like she should have been with the hell side, she just seemed too wild to be a "goody goody". Though her entire drum stand was lit up bright silver, there was no denying they wanted her to side with heaven in their special effects show case.

There was no doubt that Gabbe would not be sided with heaven. She seemed too pure. Like Arriane, she was smiling with her head held high proud of her choice. Gabbe's hair sparkled very bright in the light, with a spotlight gleaming on her as she sang in her sweet, angelic voice.

Lastly, Lucy eyed Cameron and Daniel curious of their sides, but it was difficult to place them. Daniel seemed focused on the crowd, though he still seemed to glow a light violet hue. It made no sense to their display. Even Cameron didn't fit in. He continued playing his instrument normally and cackled his devil laugh like in the lyrics, but he didn't blend with the flames or look down. He actually just looked around at all the stage props.

Suddenly the lights went out, marking the end of their song. The stage lit back up and Cameron and Daniel were gone; they must have run off stage when the lights shut off. Arriane and Gabbe were in the air, glorious silver wings lightly beating behind them. It was a glorious sight to behold. Molly and Roland were back to back, center stage surrounded by flames and red horns on their head. It was a little comedic, but also terrifying. The Fallen could really put on a show.

The flames around Molly and Roland went out and the lights cut off again. It went pitch black and Lucy was chilled to the bone yet again. She actually felt nauseated to her stomach. The overhead lights came on and to no surprise, the band had disappeared from the stage. The shadows seemed to linger. Lucy assumed it must have been the smoke from the flames, no wonder why she felt sick. She was right at the front breathing all of it in.

Lucy watched as the audience began to clear out. The security lingered around the stage especially watching Lucy. _I guess they remembered I'm allowed back stage later._ It made sense that's why they would pay her any attention, so she started to walk towards them but they blocked off her stage entry.

"Gabbe invited me backstage when I went and sang with them," she tried to plead, but it was useless.

One of the security guards pushed her back, "yeah doll, that's what they all say."

Lucy struggled against his arms, "no, I'm serious. She told me I could. I was allowed to meet them after the show!"

"Listen girl, there is absolutely no entry. Gabbe may be the nice one, and I applaud you for thinking your lie through that well, but what you neglected to realize is that they NEVER allow people backstage." The guard held his stance refusing to let her pass.

Lucy pouted, and her eyes began to water. She assumed she could blame it on the smoke rather than how upset she was. The night started off wonderful, until they refused her entry. That's when she lost all hope at ever meeting Daniel. She sat in a chair and hugged her legs resting her chin on her knees. They couldn't get onto her if she refused to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile backstage, the band members were in deep discussion about their unexpected guest that joined them on stage. Generally, they all knew the rough estimate of when they would come into contact with Lucinda's new form, but they never knew exactly how or when. Of the thousands of people at the concert, the lucky one just happened to be unlucky.

"Well, it's that time again," Arriane cheerfully stated.

Daniel responded with a glum tone in his voice, "It's never a long enough time though."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Gabbe, who instead sat down beside Daniel on the couch rubbing his back in her attempts to cheer him up. "You know Daniel, this curse affects all of us too. You just happen to have the rougher half. Though you will get to see her again. I invited her backstage to join us after the concert since you walked off."

At that comment Daniel got hope in his eyes. He obviously knew he'd see her again. It was the same scenario every time. She would spontaneously combust in his arms or before his eyes the second she knew the truth. His heart ached being away from her, but in about seventeen more years he would be reunited with a new version.

Roland interfered Daniel's thought process, "I hate to burst your bubble man, but the security has strictly been told to never allow guests backstage since little miss princess over here," he points at Arriane who is stretched out on the love seat covering it with her wings, "likes to unravel a bit too much after concerts."

Arriane stuck her tongue out at Roland. "Sorry I'm the only one who always keeps this band together. It's tough work."

Cameron shook his head, thinking to himself how Arriane and Roland had such a good friendship. They would have made a perfect pair had it not been for the 'demon thing'. Even he was starting to question his standing with hell. "Why don't you two make out already?" He joked.

Roland shrugged his shoulders as if the thought didn't bother him at all, and Arriane rolled her eyes irritated with Cameron.

Molly came up behind Cameron and grabbed the back of his shirt in her fist. "Cam, we have other love lives to worry about right now. Time is ticking quickly too. I mean you guys did see the announcers, right?" Every single band member nodded in response to her question.

Daniel sighed. "Guys, she's right. Arriane, tuck your wings back in." He directed his attention towards Roland, "go tell the security that we will allow backstage guests just this once for the girl who sang on stage with us." He moved his head to face Cameron, "Cam, straighten yourself up, she's still a fangirl so she will be all over you as well." Daniel had a slight snarl in his voice. Cameron seemed to be trying to win over Lucinda for the past few of her previously lives. Of course, Lucinda would always be his, but that never stopped Cameron from trying.

Cameron flashed a devious smile already planning after given permission from Daniel. Though having his word never stopped him anyways. Roland had already walked off to find the nearest security guard.

Gabbe clapped her hands together, encouraging the band to get their game faces on. "Time is limited, we all saw the announcers, we all felt that she would meet with us soon. We have a few days to make the last bit of her life worthwhile."

"Not like she'll remember it," Molly interjected. Cameron snickered at her comment.

"We still have a job though, Molly," Arriane retorted.

Molly's face turned red with anger, "and you still have to tuck in your wings. We're backstage now, you don't get to show off your special effects anymore."

Gabbe was always the mediator between those two. If it weren't for the other angels Molly and Arriane probably would have found a way to kill each other by now. Gabbe walked up and pet Arriane's wings "they are lovely doll, but she's right. Lucinda mustn't see…not yet at least."

Arriane complied and tucked her wings back into her body. Her shirt had plenty of tears in it, the ones were her wings just were looked no different. Molly was still irritated but finally shut up no longer able to call Arriane out for something.

"Alright then, places everyone," Gabbe said in a sing song tone and flashing a pearly white smile. "Remember, we don't know her. As far as we are aware she's a fangirl."

Cameron man spread on one side of the couch resting his arm on the back of it and saving the middle seat so that Lucinda could sit beside him. Daniel stood up and began to pace, nervous of what was next and where he should be for when he saw his beloved Lucinda once again. Arriane chose one side of the love seat leaving the other seat open, probably for when Roland returned. Molly sat down in one of the cheap chairs they had backstage since they ran out of seats for everyone. Gabbe took the seat on the couch opposite of Cameron.

They sat in silence as they over prepared for a guest that had yet to show up. Roland still hadn't returned. He must have been having issues convincing the guards they were serious about letting someone backstage.

~*…*~

Roland had walked off in search of a security guard avoiding speakers and cords scattered throughout their backstage area. He found one of the newer guys standing at the end of the hall blocking entrance to where the band had gathered.

"Hey man" Roland called out raising his hand to wave at the guy in uniform. The security guard turned around quickly and relaxed once he recognized Roland.

"Uh, what can I help you with?" He asked nervously.

Roland looked at his vest scanning for a name tag, "Let's see your name is..?"

"Chris, sir. You guys hired me 2 weeks ago after you fired John."

"Oh right, okay well Chris, you know the girl that sang with us on stage? Allow her to join us back stage." Roland said clapping his hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris gave a confused look lowering one eyebrow as he stared at Roland, "But I thought backstage guests were strictly forbidden."

Roland nodded, "yeah, we said that, but we like this chick, and us guys want to have a little fun with her." He flashed a smile and winked.

"Ahhh, okay I get it. I won't stop you guys from having some fun. I'll tell the others." Chris pulled out his walkie and spoke into it "the girl that was pulled on stage to sing is allowed backstage, let her in. Word straight from Roland."

Roland spoke into the walkie while Chris held it, "yeah straight from the horse's mouth."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy looked up and wiped her eyes as she heard the unmistakable words through the guard's walkie. Roland was finally convincing the security guards that they allowed her backstage. They hadn't forgotten about her after all.

She let go of her knees and walked over to the guard that had previously prohibited her from entering backstage. She put her hands on her hips. "I wasn't lying," she said staring at the guard.

"Something still seems fishy about all of this," he said but moved over letting her have entry.

Lucy looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno but you heard them." She walked past him into the hall until Roland came into her view.

He was standing beside another security guard and they were talking and laughing. Lucy smiled knowing that her favorite band was at least well-liked by the staff. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer and took off towards Roland. She went total fangirl. "OMG you're Roland! I love the band and you're really good on bass!"

Roland laughed, "and who might you be? Other than the girl who sang on stage with us and completely fangirled just now."

Lucy's heart was racing and her mind too scattered to even realize that the band members would have no idea who she was. She had done her research and knew every single band member, but to her knowledge, she was just another fangirl to them. "Oh sorry, I'm Lucy!" She said with a smile and extended her hand.

Roland took her hand and gave a warm handshake. "Well, would you like to meet everyone else?"

Lucy became all giddy and bounced on her toes in her spot. "I would love to!" Her voice did not contain any of her excitement and neither did her body language.

"Roland laughed, alright kid. Follow me." He walked down the hall with Lucy at his side eager to meet Daniel. She didn't follow directions very well considering she was curious and excited looking around and even walking ahead of Roland sometimes. Finally, she saw a couch come into view.

"Cameron," she found herself saying out loud before she even came into the full view of the band members. Their faces showed confusion as she walked into the room.

Roland interrupted, "This is Lucy. She has done some research on our band and us."

A few members nodded coming to the realization that Lucinda didn't actually recognize them and that her name in this lifetime was 'Lucy'.

Cameron stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Lucy. She extended her hand and he took it, raised it to his mouth, and planted a kiss on the top of her hand. "It's a pleasure Miss Lucy." He flashed a dazzling white smile.

Lucy's legs felt weak under her body weight now and she hadn't even made eye contact with Daniel. She immediately started looking around for him once she realized he was the one she was truly looking for. She saw him on the other side of the room staring at her. She started towards him when Arriane walked into her path.

"Cute dress girl! I love the wing cutouts." She extended her hand, "Arriane at your service."

As disappointed as she was having a delay to her meeting Daniel, she was excited to meet the spunky drummer. Lucy returned her handshake and smiled. As much as she would have loved to hold a conversation with this girl, Lucy was determined and on a mission that she could not forget about.

She nodded at Arriane and continued walking forward. It was then that Gabbe came up beside Lucy and hugged her side. "I'm glad you could make it." She said in her sweet southern belle voice.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," she admitted before walking away again ignoring any new conversation the blonde would begin.

Sure enough, the only other band member left aside from the one she wanted to meet stood right in front of her. Molly was the last person she wanted to talk to. Lucy couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. She was scarier up close. "The name's Molly, but you already knew that. You better stay away from Daniel. He's a heartbreaker."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew all about this band. She read every article that even mentioned one of them in it. She had watched all interviews and music clips. She knew Daniel was a player, so was Cameron. They were still the two most attractive in the band and got the most attention from fangirls. She knew what she was walking into…or so she thought.

Finally, she made it to Daniel. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. His violet eyes were mesmerizing, just like every other part of Daniel. Every detail seemed so familiar to Lucy. "Hi Daniel," that's all she managed to say.

Daniel smiled at her. At that moment, he wanted to wrap her into his arms and kiss her. Time was limited enough as is, and more than likely she would die the instant his lips met hers. It was most difficult in the lives where they couldn't touch. He didn't know how this life was yet. All of the other angels were able to touch her, but it was always Daniel that triggered her memories. He simply nodded his head and walked away to save some of the hurt and damage for later.

Lucy walked back to the couch, revealing just how upset she was. Molly rubbed it in her face when she walked past her, "I told you he was bad news, should've listened to me. Maybe next time you will." It made no sense to Lucy, Daniel was never so distant with any of his fans. She sat in the empty spot on the couch between Gabbe and Cameron.

Gabbe rubbed her back, "Daniel has been a little off tonight. He hasn't quite been himself. Don't take it to heart."

Her consolidation seemed to help her outside appearance but for some reason her heart felt heavy. She ached to be with Daniel. Cameron interrupted her thoughts, "Well Lucy, I can always cheer you up. He gave her a wink. She couldn't help but melt a bit at his smile. She remembered her telling her friends that she would date Cameron if she had the chance. She might not date him, but she definitely had a chance to kiss him, especially since she was rejected by the one she desperately wanted to kiss.

"Sounds fun, what do you have in mind?" Lucy got a grip on her emotions and decided to enjoy the time she had with her favorite band.

Arriane jumped up from her seat, "I was thinking you could hang out with me, Gabbe, and Ro."

Cameron grimaced, "I already asked her Arri." Lucy could feel the tension in the air. It always seemed like the band got along with one another until she experienced it firsthand.

"I could always hang out with them first and then you Cameron," Lucy suggested.

"Please, call me Cam," he replied. "Though I can't argue with you, just don't forget. I'll see you later." Cameron walked off leaving Lucy with the only four remaining members.

"Well, what did you think of the show?" Arriane asked looking at Lucy.

"I actually loved the finale. It was so cool how you guys were able to fly, and the wings you guys had looked so realistic and beautiful. The wings you had seemed to match your personality so well Arriane. AND I loved the contradictory views of Roland and Molly siding with hell, but my absolute favorite part of the song is that love conquers all. I was a little confused on the special effects that were used for it, but I mean the black shadows definitely set apart heaven and hell." Lucy was talking 90 to nothing about the show.

The members gave one another an uneasy glance. She saw the announcers this time. That meant her time was almost up. She never saw the announcers until her death. "I'll go get Daniel," Gabbe said and quickly scurried off to relay the newest information.

Cameron walked back in. "Time's up," he said obviously enjoying the play on words. Lucy stood up and nodded to him, obviously ready to hang out with Cameron without the other members butting in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to upload this** **chapter**

* * *

Lucy enjoyed the thought of hanging out with Cameron. He was so laid back and relaxed, unlike all the other members who seemed on edge and uneasy around her. She wasn't all that fragile. After all, she drove here by herself.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked in attempt to make conversation.

Cameron smirked, "wouldn't you like to know."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She forgot how arrogant Cameron was. He was so charismatic, and he knew it. He was full of himself. Still though, she couldn't help but think about how she wanted to spend time alone with him. Even if he wasn't Daniel, he was still an attractive, popular guy in her favorite band that was actually giving her attention.

Cameron brushed his hand up against Lucy's and then took it in his. "This way," he said as he abruptly turned a corner using it as the excuse to grab her hand. They were now in a dark alley a block or two away from the stadium where the concert was held. They walked a few more steps when a motorcycle came into view.

Of course, Cameron would own a motorcycle, Lucy thought to herself. "So, I guess we're going for a ride?"

"Bingo. Figured I'd take you to play pool too." Cameron almost seemed to be asking for her approval.

"I'm just glad you wanted to hang out. I'm okay with doing anything." She replied.

Cameron smiled. Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. "Well, hop on and hold tight," he said as he handed her a helmet.

Cameron made sure she was comfortable before he started up the bike. He revved it for a minute before shifting gears and driving through town. The entire town was lit up from street lamps, building signs, and lights in buildings that were still open. There were lots of people walking down the street. Lucy got an eerie feeling from some of them.

"Well Lucy, what do you think?" Cameron had to yell the question over the roar of the motorcycle.

She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. Somehow, he was still so warm despite the intense wind flow. Her hair was in tangles trailing behind them. She smiled and laughed, "it's fun."

Cameron couldn't help but smile. For once he got to experience what he once lost. Daniel was lucky; Lucinda would always return. For him, Lilith hated him and was dead by now. He lost his chance, but he could at least enjoy this time with Lucy since Daniel didn't swoop in first chance he got.

Cameron pulled into a parking lot of a bar with a pool logo on it. 'So much for a family friendly arcade,' Lucy thought to herself a little nervous of her new surroundings. She actually had no idea where she was now, how to get back to the stadium, or even to get to her hotel room.

Cameron got off the bike and extended his hand to help Lucy off. "Well, we're here." He smiled yet again, and Lucy couldn't stay mad. It was something about his smile that was intoxicating and prevented her from being irritated with him.

Though Lucy felt more at ease, she still couldn't help but speak her thoughts out loud. "I was expecting more of an arcade." She unbuckled her helmet and placed it on the seat. She wasn't mad, but she did wish the area seemed safer. It was much darker here and the people seemed to creep her out. She felt like this was the wrong side of town to be in. Her fear began to settle the longer they stood in the parking lot. It looked like it got darker with every second that passed. Lucy thought she was going crazy, but she saw the same dark cloud special effects that she noticed on stage. This wasn't looking too good.

Cameron frowned realizing she felt uncomfortable here. He let out a sigh actually disappointed that she wasn't as thrilled with the idea anymore.

"Can we just go in? I don't have a good feeling about being out here." Lucy shuddered grabbing her arms.

Cameron looked around and it seemed to register with him what was going on. He wrapped his arm around her waist and made it for the door.

Inside it was a little more to Lucy's comfort level. She saw an open table and walked over to it. There was a coin slot on the side. It was a dollar per game. Cameron walked up next to her and handed her a handful of quarters. Lucy put them in the slot and all of the balls were released. She began to place them on the table, alternating the balls with little effort. She never played before, but she did understand the game concept.

Cameron walked back over and handed her a pool stick and a block of chalk. "Do you want to break it?" Lucy stared at him clearly confused. "Come on, don't tell me you've never played before." He antagonized her. "Surely you have, after all you set it up correctly."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I know the basics, but I'm not skilled nor do I know the lingo." Lucy admitted.

Cameron rolled his eyes and made the first shot. Three balls went in. First a solid, then two stripes. The game was already partially in her favor. "Looks like you're stripes."

Lucy watched Cameron take another shot and miss. It was her turn. She walked around the table in attempt to find the easiest shot for her to take. The cue ball was in the middle of the table surrounded my solids. Not her luck.

Cameron could see her frustration. "Here let me help." He pointed to the table. You can make it in this pocket here if you jump the yellow ball.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know how to do that."

He used this to his advantage, Cameron wrapped his arms around her helping her change the positions of how she was holding the stick. "Okay so just work with me here." He began to place her fingers around for the best results. He then grabbed a portion of the pool stick and he hit the white ball making it jump over the yellow and hit the stripe ball straight into the pocket. "See?"

Lucy giddy jumped excited to have hit her first ball in, even if it was with some help. She had another shot to take. Hopeful to make this one on her own, she scanned the possibilities and aimed. Cameron pointed out that she could hit it on the side to knock it into the corner pocket. She shot and made it. She made a squeaking noise out of excitement and ran to Cameron hugging him.

Sure enough, no better time for Daniel to walk in. His violet eyes witnessed Lucy running up to Cameron and hugging him on her own accord. His heart ached as he stood in the entrance watching her. How could he have been so dumb and walked off leaving her with this demon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one is so much shorter than the other chapters.

* * *

Daniel couldn't help but think about what Gabbe had said. This Lucinda could see the announcers, her time was even shorter than he originally thought. Who knew, she could even die at his touch this time around.

He stared at her watching Cameron wrap his arms around her. It wasn't right. Cameron may have been a demon, but he knew they were all damned to look after her. He knew the final fate depended on Lucinda's choice that revolved around Daniel. Cameron deserved his rank as one of Satan's favorites.

Time seemed to take forever until he finally walked over to them. "Sorry to cut this hangout session short, but mind if I take my turn now." Daniel asked Cameron. His fist clenched up ready to swing at the first chance of his defiance.

Lucy looked at him and she lit up. She just stared at Daniel mesmerized by his gaze. She eyed him up and down and struggled to gulp before forcing the bitter words out of her mouth that she knew she needed to say. "Mind if we at least finish this game first?" It was polite. She wanted to flee to Daniel and spend as much time as possible with him, but she knew it would be rude. "I'm kicking his butt too." She giggled and gave him a wink.

Daniel couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, but he smiled knowing that this was his polite Lucinda talking. "Alright well, I'll be over here for whenever you get done." He pointed at a bar stool not too far from their table.

Lucy really wanted him to stay over here and watch her play but let him go. At least he was going to wait on her. It made her want to end this game as quickly as she could. She aimed again ready to make another shot but missed.

Cameron aimed and hit one in, took another shot and hit another. This game seemed to drag on. She couldn't help but look over at Daniel ignoring even the most impressive of shots Cameron took. It wasn't until his fourth attempt that he missed.

Lucy let out a deep breath and scanned the table. She was prepared to end this game. She took aim for her stripe ball and bounced it off the 8-ball causing the solid black ball to go into the pocket. She purposely lost the game just to end it early.

Cameron wasn't aware of her planned forfeit. "Well, looks like I win. Better luck next time."

"Yeah." Lucy said not even paying attention to Cameron anymore. Without as much as a goodbye, Lucy proceeded to walk over to Daniel. She was just so drawn to him.

Daniel smiled and opened his arms as if he was going to hug Lucy and thought better of it. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest. It made Lucy feel distant and unwanted. Daniel had such an inviting personality, but made himself unavailable to Lucy every chance he got.

"Daniel, why are you acting so cold, yet you asked me to hang out?" Lucy began to feel defensive noticing how off-putting Daniel was acting.

Cameron walked up and laid his arm across Lucy's shoulders. "You know we can always go do something else since he's acting like a jerk."

'Typical,' Daniel thought. "What has gotten into you recently? It seems like we're always fighting over a girl." Daniel fisted up his hands ready to punch Cameron in the face.

Lucy choked on her own spit. Was Daniel and Cameron actually fighting over HER?

"I'm just trying to make sure she has a good time since she has limited time." Cameron said as he approached Daniel fisting up his hands as well.

Daniel got red in the face, "why else do you think I'm here then?"

Cameron raised his voice clearly ready to brawl. "This won't end pretty, and you know it, Daniel!"

Lucy began to back away now scared at what was next to come.

"Shut up Cam! Can't you see you're scaring her?" Daniel tried to soften his voice as he looked over at Lucy.

"ME? Really? You're the one who started this!" Cameron was furious. Daniel could not use Lucy against him. There was more to this argument than just Lucinda.

"Why are you making me out to be the bad guy when you're clearly favored by the devil himself?" Daniel asked with irritation still in his voice.

Cameron threw a punch nailing Daniel in the jaw. Lucy gasped and lunged forward. "You did not go there!"

"Back off." Daniel tried to remain calm even though his jaw stung and would end up bruised for a little bit. He pushed Cameron backwards, right into Lucy.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"See look what you did now pretty boy. Are you actually trying to kill her?" Cameron said wrapping Lucy into a hug. She pushed him away and took off towards the door.

"What the hell man?" Daniel yelled as he ran after Lucy. "Lucy, wait!" She had just taken out the door. Atlanta was not safe at night. Though he wasn't too sure how safe she was with him either. One way or the other, she wouldn't be coming home from this concert.


End file.
